Outer wall elements of this kind are known from EP 0 250 691 A1. Its wall structure has the disadvantage that, due to the utilization of solar energy, high temperatures result in the outer heat-insulating layer and at the interface with the inner heat-insulating layer, which could lead to problems because of the lining elements reaching up to the inner wall shell, either in view of insufficient thermal stability of the materials or because of excessive heat conductivity through the lining elements to the interior space.